


Strangers

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Nightwish, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: "Don't trust strangers"
Relationships: Sharon den Adel/Tarja Turunen
Kudos: 2





	Strangers

The night was as beautiful as ever. Millions of stars where shining in a dark sky that could either be dark blue or black, it was almost a full moon and the air still smelled like the rain that had fallen during the day. Just like the few people on the street Tarja was wearing a long coat to shield her from the wind and the cold she didn’t feel. She could easily walk around in a tank top and shorts, but the last thing she wanted was for people to ask questions. She knew that one mistake could be enough for Floor to throw her out of the clan so she just did as she was told and wore the coat as she left the old church.

Tarja licked her lips as she watched the people on the street. She was thirsty, but that didn’t mean she would just pick the first human she saw. She was careful and knew what she wanted, and it was standing right in front of the cinema. The young woman was all on her own and seemed cold by the way she tried to disappear in her coat. Her hair was dark, but under the streetlights it got it’s natural brown color back. Confidently Tarja walked towards her and stood still next to the young woman, looking at the building and eyeing the posters.

‘What are you going to watch?’

‘Probably nothing.’ The girl answered.

‘Then… what are you doing here?’

‘Waiting for a girl that probably isn’t coming. Women and men, all the same.’

‘Don’t say that.’ Tarja smiled. ‘I’ll go with you, what do you want to see?’

‘I… am not sure, we don’t know each other.’

‘You don’t need to know someone to watch a movie together. But if you insist, my name is Tarja.’

‘Sharon.’ The girl mumbled as she shook Tarja’s hand. ‘How come you are on your own at the cinema?’

‘I had some problems at home and I got out to find some distraction.’

It was not a lie. The church they lived at for the moment was too small which brought every member of the clan in a bad mood. She had to get out and on the moment she felt the wind on her pale skin, she had decided to go hunting. Sharon was exactly the kind of person she was looking for and since she wasn’t going back anytime soon, she decided to have some extra fun with her.

Tarja paid for both their tickets before they entered the hall. They quickly picked two seats in the middle before anyone else could claim them and sat down, the advertisements already flashing on the screen. Tarja had never heard of the movie Sharon had chosen. She had seen countless of movies, but this had to be one of the worst movies ever made. The man on her right was almost sleeping on top of her shoulder, making her crawl closer to Sharon’s seat. To her surprise Sharon covered her hand with her own and leaned closer to Tarja.

‘Are you scared?’

‘No.’ Tarja whispered back. ‘The man on my right is almost drooling on my shoulder.’

‘Well, can you blame him? This movie sucks, and it’s a nice shoulder.’

‘Are you flirting with me?’

‘Maybe.’ Sharon grinned before looking around. ‘Let’s go.’

‘What?’

‘I’m sorry I let you pay for this crap, let me make up for it by buying you a drink.’

Before Tarja had the chance to protest Sharon had grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Ignoring the other people they left the theater as fast as possible and as soon as the cold air hit their faces, Sharon started laughing. Her laugh sounded as innocent as the girl herself was and it made a smile crawl on Tarja’s lips.

‘I’ve never done this before.’ Sharon confessed. ‘You are making me do things I never would. I-I went to the movies with some beautiful woman I don’t know, I ran out of the theater and now I’m going for a drink with that same stranger, and I have no idea of how this evening is going to end.’

And suddenly Tarja wasn’t sure anymore either. She had totally forgotten about the fact that Sharon was her victim, she wasn’t even thirsty anymore and the blush the young woman had on her cheeks made her even more beautiful. She was so young and seemed so happy, she looked like she enjoyed life and even though Tarja’s heart wasn’t beating anymore, it hurt her to think about taking all of that away from her.

‘I… I think I need to go home. My… parents, might get worried.’ Tarja mumbled before turning around.

‘No! Tarja, wait!’

Sharon’s hand felt warm on her wrist before it traveled to her face. Her lips felt so soft on hers, making her breathless and pulling her away. Her instinct lead her mouth to the warm neck of the young woman, her fangs growing as she felt the blood running through her veins. Her teeth scraped over the skin but she couldn’t bring herself to bite. She closed her mouth again, softly kissed the spot and pulled back.

‘Don’t trust strangers.’

She left a very confused Sharon behind and walked back to the abandoned church. She was already preparing herself for Floor’s yelling and possible being thrown out of the clan. She was a useless vampire, she even fell for a human being and was too weak to bite her.

Due to the long route she’d chosen the sun was almost rising by the time she arrived at the temporarily home of the clan. The big wooden door cracked as she pushed it open, but to her surprise no one was waiting for her. The church was suspiciously quiet and if she walked down the stairs to the basement she saw why. A new vampire was brought to the clan and Floor didn’t seem to mind that Tarja had gone out without any success. She lost her interest in the new vampire as she saw it had been Charlotte who brought her home. Tarja was the one who had bitten the young Charlotte, but as soon as the redhead had learned how to hunt, she had turned her back to her teacher. Charlotte didn’t like her, Tarja didn’t like Charlotte, and her dislike only grew as she saw Charlotte had turned the beautiful Sharon into a lifeless vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, written back in like 2015


End file.
